


A Mile More

by scy



Category: Kal Ho Naa Ho (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scy/pseuds/scy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rohit misses a step</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mile More

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Fate Turns Around. Thanks to svgurl and monimala, who lent their insight and opinions on all the big and little things.

For days, nothing held Rohit's attention more than the upcoming weekend.

Work was boring, contracts came over his desk and he approved or denied them without real interest.

"Rohit, did you hear what I said?"

"No, I'm sorry."

Naina rested a hand on his arm and he stared down at it in surprise. He hadn't felt it, or heard a single thing she'd said, again, and it was getting obvious that his mind was elsewhere lately. Rohit wanted to tell Naina everything, but he was trying to gain Aman's trust, which he didn't know that he'd ever had, and he couldn't lose it before it was gained.

Naina and her mother had the restaurant to manage and Rohit kept out of it for the most part, so it was nice to have something that he didn't have to log on a time sheet. He was so used to his routine that he got odd looks from his staff when he said he was leaving on time.

"Taking Naina out?" they asked as he passed them in the hallway.

"Something like that," Rohit said as he wiggled his eyebrows and made them laugh.

For lack of any other idea, Rohit took Aman to a small bar he went to when he wanted to get away from everyone. When he ordered his second drink, Aman watched him closely.

"Just so long as you don't get up on the table."

"You'd wait for me to fall off."

"Of course not, I'd take a picture first."

"Nice," Rohit said and pointed at Aman's glass. "What are you having?"

"A daiquiri, without alcohol."

"A virgin? I never thought that would ever include you."

Aman smirked. "Not in any sense you would know about."

"Was that an insult?"

"Yes."

"I thought so." Rohit took a sip of his drink and winced. "Why am I sitting here letting you make fun of me?"

"You asked me to."

"I think I'd remember that."

"You woke me up and begged me to go out with you."

"I did not."

"I was sound asleep, but I remember that part."

"I just wanted to see you."

"And now you are, so stop bothering me and have another drink."

"Okay." Rohit tipped his glass back and then frowned. "Why aren't you having anything else again?"

"I don't drink very often and somebody has to have enough sense to find the way home both know it's not going to be you."

"Right, good thinking." Rohit frowned leaned on Aman's arm.

"Yes?"

"I had a question."

"Did you forget what it was?"

"No, I'm just not sure if I should ask."

Aman shrugged. "I can ignore it, so go ahead."

"Why did you do it?"

"I've done a lot of things, be more specific."

Rohit shoved at Aman. "Everything, giving me Naina."

Aman coughed. "I'm sure Naina would love to be counted as one of your possessions. Be sure and contact an undertaker before you tell her as much."

Shaking his head, Rohit squeezed harder, ignoring Aman's wince. "Why me?"

"Rohit, aside from you being a clingy fool right now, you are perfect for Naina and she for you. All I did was give the two of you a little inspiration."

"No, no, no." Rohit waved a finger in Aman's face, and he batted it away.

"You and Naina work too. Even when she doesn't make sense, you know what she needs." Rohit went on, trying to explain to Aman why they were compatible, and as he felt he was being humored, Rohit got even more passionate in defense of his case.

Not having done more than drink every so often with his father or Frankie when they were all avoiding their wives put Rohit at a disadvantage. It seemed like a just a few minutes passed before Rohit found himself sliding out of his chair and only Aman's quick reflexes kept him from hitting the floor.

"Ya, thanks, man." Rohit laced his hands behind Aman's head and stared up at him blearily. "You know, you're kind of pretty, I can see why Naina liked you."

"I don't think that's the only reason she tolerated me," Aman said, and heaved Rohit onto his feet. "But I think you've had enough." Aman signaled the bartender and tried to keep Rohit from slapping him on the back one too many times, and Rohit slid away and staggered for a moment.

"No, I'm fine." Rohit took a couple steps and ran into a table. "Where did that come from?"

"A better question is where do you think you're going?" Aman steered Rohit around the table. "Come on."

"Let's go," Rohit said loudly, and Aman had to tug him in the right direction.

"I don't trust you not to walk into traffic," Aman said, and when Rohit tried to keep moving, Aman took a firmer grip on his jacket. "Get back here."

Rohit pouted but Aman was unimpressed. He held Rohit up with an arm around his waist and Rohit kept moving closer until he had his head on Aman's shoulder.

"I'm not going to carry you home."

"Oh, I can't go home," Rohit said.

"Why not?"

"Naina will be so mad that I got drunk. You got me drunk."

"Me? All I did was watch you drink and tell the bartender to put it on your tab," Aman said.

"Thanks so much."

"You're welcome." Aman moved his arm slightly, and Rohit nuzzled his neck. Ignoring that, Aman continued. "Why would Naina be angry with you for having a little fun?"

"She doesn't need a reason."

"Yes, it's part of her charm, but why not this time?"

Rohit began listing his transgressions, tapping Aman's chest as he spoke. "I haven't told her, or anybody that you're alive, so she's going to kill me. I've been out drinking, didn't invite her, not that she goes out, ever, I missed dinner, again. I don't know what else I've done but there's something, I know it, so basically I'm a dead man." He frowned at Aman. "Like you, but you're not really dead, even if you want everyone to think so."

"I needed them to think that I was gone," Aman said.

"It was a bad thing to do, a very bad thing."

Aman didn't answer, and Rohit jabbed at his chest. "You've been very bad." He sniffled, and Aman looked at him sharply.

"Are you crying?"

"No."

"I'm sorry it upset you."

"Am I upset?" Rohit lifted his head again and tried to focus on Aman.

"Yes."

Rohit put his hand on Aman's face and pulled him around to meet his eyes. He smiled and leaned in, pressing his mouth clumsily to Aman's.

Aman's hand came up and cupped Rohit's head, and they kissed, for the space of a few seconds, and then Aman disengaged carefully and patted Rohit gently on the cheek.

"On second thought, insane is probably more accurate."

Rohit smiled and clutched at Aman as he unlocked his door and barely stayed on his feet. As hard as he tried, he couldn't keep track of what he'd been saying and had even less idea of what he should be doing.

Aman steered him through the living room and into his bedroom and eased him onto the bed.

As he leaned back, Rohit blinked at the ceiling. "Why is the room spinning? Is the bed on wheels?"

"No, that would be your head," Aman said and crouched down, patting Rohit's legs. "Come on, kick off your shoes."

"That's too hard," Rohit said and wiggled his feet at Aman, who sighed, slipped Rohit's shoes off and swung his legs up onto the bed.

As Aman moved around the room, Rohit curled on his side so he could watch him, as he struggled to keep his eyes open. He yawned, slid a hand under a pillow and tugged it closer.

Aman stepped quietly up to the bed, and Rohit felt a hand on his hair just as he was falling asleep.

When Rohit regained his senses, he grimaced, tasting something in his mouth that he couldn't remember swallowing, and he had the uneasy feeling that someone had been beating him over the head and hadn't bothered to apologize. He rolled over and tried to smother himself with a pillow, but it didn't work, and he gave up, arms outspread, lying motionless and hoping that would help. From the other room Rohit heard someone opening and shutting cupboards and he winced.

Aman appeared in the doorway, with a plate in one hand and a glass in the other, looking entirely too put together and cheerful considering the night Rohit could barely remember.

"Good morning, Rohit."

"Urgh."

"No, you're not dead, if you were, your head wouldn't be about to fall off."

"Shut up, saala." He pressed his hands against his face and moaned. Rohit peered at Aman from under the pillow. "Have you come to help me?"

"Yes, here, you'll need these." Aman held out a glass and then several pills.

Rohit took them gratefully, "Thanks, man."

"No problem."

As he moved around the room, Aman straightened things up, picking up pillows, opening the curtains, all the while making noise, adding to the drums that were banging away at Rohit's head.

"Saala, haram zada. What the hell are you doing, suar ke bacche?"

Aman pulled the window over Rohit's head open, and smiled benevolently down at him. "Just trying to help you get yourself together. Time for you to get up."

"Can't, I feel terrible."

"You look it."

Rohit smiled weakly. "I appreciate the honesty."

"I'm just returning the favor."

"What do you mean?"

"You're very chatty at the best of times, but last night-" Aman shook his head. "You set new limits."

Sitting up, Rohit had to put his head in his hands. "Other than that, I didn't do anything bad, right?"

Aman tossed a shirt on the bed and paused. "You don't remember?"

His recollections were fuzzy, and Rohit winced. "Not really."

"Then it couldn't be too bad."

That wasn't really a comfort, and Rohit said as much, making Aman smile but keep silent.

"Salaa."

"Me?"

"I just know I did something incredibly dumb and you're going to torture me with it later."

"Would I do that?" Aman asked.

"Oh yeah."

"Go on, you need to get cleaned up, and I bet they missed you last night." Aman grinned as Rohit paled and left the room.

"Damn."

Rohit came into the kitchen, toweling his hair off to find Aman frowning into a pan and poking at its contents with a spoon.

"Coffee's made."

"Thank God." Rohit nearly did something indecent with the coffee-maker, but Aman swatted him with a towel.

"Stop that, and go sit down and call your wife."

"Do I have to?"

"I don't want to see your face on the news." Aman looked sternly at Rohit. "Call her."

"Yes, sir." Rohit dialed, and listened nervously to it ring on the other end.

"Hi, jijagi," Gia said, and Rohit pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hello, Gia, is Naina there?"

"She and Kantaben are making lunch."

Which meant that Naina was furious, and unleashing some of her feelings for an audience who was sympathetic. Rohit had made the mistake of blundering in on them once, and Kantaben had turned on him with a spoon and Naina had thrown things at him.

"Better not bother them."

Gia was wise beyond her years. "I wasn't going to." She paused, and Rohit heard a door shut. "Where were you last night?"

"Out."

"Naina was worried."

"Mad too?"

"Very angry, but she was mostly worried."

"I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you come home?"

"I went out with a friend. You know, the one that we want to bring back home?"

"Yes." Gia sounded curious, but Rohit could tell he was still in a lot of trouble. "Did you two get drunk?"

"Just me," Rohit said, thinking back, and smiling at Aman, remembering how he'd lugged Rohit back to his apartment, and how easy it had been to lean on him, and then the world shifted because he realized just how stupid of a thing he'd done the night before.

Aman took the phone out of Rohit's limp hand, glanced at him, and turned away. "Hello, sweetheart, how are you doing? No, I didn't get your jigaji drunk, he did that all to himself." Aman laughed. "Yes, I know, I'd like to see you again too." He looked at Rohit, who sat still, arms braced on the counter as he tried to process, and Aman continued. "I think it's just hitting him now, your sister is going to get a very apologetic man home in a couple of hours, I promise. Yes, I'll see you soon." Aman listened for another second, and then spoke in a low voice that Rohit couldn't hear, and after that, hung up the phone. He moved past where Rohit was sitting, and brought him a fresh cup of coffee and was rattling around in the silverware drawer when Rohit got his voice back.

"Were you going to tell me?"

"What?"

Rohit shook his head. "No, see, I remember now, Aman, you can't tell me it didn't happen."

"Only if you think it matters," Aman said. "Did you want salt?"

"Of course it matters, I thought it was a good idea, I did it, and you can't pretend it didn't happen."

"Salt?" Aman asked again.

"Stop that," Rohit smacked the counter with his palm, ignoring the sting it left as Aman stared at him. "Listen to me, I want to know why it shouldn't be a big deal, and what you want to do about it."

"It's nothing worth getting upset over, and I don't see why we need to do anything."

"I kissed you, Aman."

"You were drunk, and I think you may have tried to kiss several people, including the bartender who gave you free drinks, and the cabbie who brought us back here."

"But I did kiss you, Aman."

"I was there."

"You kissed me back."

"Only a little."

Rohit stared.

"It seemed polite."

"So you liked it?"

"I don't think that's what you need to figure out, Rohit." Aman handed him a fork and knife and took a seat on the opposite side of the counter, his own cup in hand.

"Did you?"

"Like the kiss?"

"Yeah," Rohit asked, not knowing why it mattered so much whether or not Aman might want to kiss him again, but he had to know.

"I'm sure you can do better," Aman said.

Rohit felt sort of offended. "Hey."

"Eat your breakfast, you have to get home."

"Naina is going to pummel me."

"As well she should," Aman said.

"This is your fault too," Rohit said.

Aman motioned at Rohit's plate. "You'll feel better with a full stomach."

"Not even your cooking is going to help me this morning." Rohit pushed food around his plate until he caught Aman eying him, and he took a quick bite. "It's good, thanks."

As he was finishing up, Aman pushed another glass of water toward Rohit, being careful not to touch him.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Nothing more than usual."

"Then why don't you want to be around me? You're acting like you're afraid to come near me, and you can't wait to shove me out the door."

"I think you're mistaking friendly concern for something else. The sooner you get home, the better it will be for you."

"It was that bad of a kiss?"

"I'm not the one you want to be kissing, Rohit."

"How do you know?"

"I have sense, and I'm not your wife," Aman said.

"I know that."

"You didn't last night."

Rohit dropped his spoon on his plate in frustration. "I didn't want to kiss Naina last night, Aman."

"No, you were drunk, and you were trying to kiss anyone you could get close to. I just happened to be the lucky one that didn't get away." Aman raised an eyebrow at Rohit from over the rim of his mug. "That's not exactly flattering."

"I don't know what I wanted to do, but I meant to kiss you."

"And I mean to get you home so your wife can have the pleasure of dealing with you," Aman said, picking up the dishes and depositing them in the sink.

There was a sense of unease between them that hadn't been there, even when Rohit had called Aman late at night, and he knew it was his fault. "Okay, if you think that's what I should do."

"Yes."

"What do I tell her I was doing last night?"

"Getting drunk with a friend."

"We're still friends?"

"Unless you keep going on about whether or not we are," Aman said.

"I'm glad."

"Wonderful, now get your coat."

Aman put Rohit into the taxi and smiled when Rohit gave him a pleading look. "You have to go home, remember?"

"I feel like a fool."

Aman shook his head. "That shouldn't be any different than normal."

"Other things are, though." Rohit took a deep breath and spoke quickly. "Aman, I want to know that this doesn't change things."

"No, Rohit, this hasn't changed anything," Aman said, and looked down.

Rohit thought there was something strange about the way Aman answered, like he hadn't heard the right words, but the door had closed and he was on his way home so it was too late to ask.

Gia was waiting for Rohit in the kitchen, and she kicked her feet carelessly from her perch on a stool as he crept in.

"Is Naina here?" Rohit could smell charred bread and didn't dare check to see what had been a victim of Naina's temper.

"Upstairs," Gia said and shook her head.

Rohit spent that night on the couch, and the next couple of weeks were little better. He and Naina moved carefully around each other, both of them trying to connect, but Rohit couldn't shake the feeling that there was something missing between them, and he thought Naina felt the same. He had just finished going over the restaurant's finances and menu, which needed updating and came downstairs to find Gia at the table, a plate of sandwiches on the table, ignored in favor of the telephone. When Rohit came closer, she looked up.

"He just came in." She handed Rohit the phone. "It's Aunty Priya."

"What?"

"She wants to talk to you."

Rohit stared at Gia, and she waved the phone at him until he took it. "Hello."

"Stop by my office this week," Priya said.

"I couldn't-"

"You need to talk to someone about this, Rohit, I know what's been going on."

There was a long silence, and Priya snorted.

"Aman is my best friend."

"Why should I talk to you about this?" Rohit asked.

"I have some practice with this sort of thing."

"I thought you weren't a psychiatrist."

"I did a residency in a psych ward," Priya said.

"Very funny," Rohit said.

"What I'm saying is that nothing you say is going to shock me, and from what I've heard, you had better explain yourself." She hung up and Rohit was left staring at the receiver. He turned to find Gia serenely eating a sandwich.

"You're all in on this."

"Are you going to go see her?"

"I'd better."

Gia nodded, and pushed a plate, and a second sandwich toward Rohit. He sat down and took a bite, thinking that Naina's cooking was still nowhere near as good as Aman's and he felt even worse.

Priya raised her head and nodded in satisfaction as Rohit stepped cautiously through the door. "So, Mr. Patel, what's keeping you from doing the right thing, or anything?"

"It's wrong," Rohit declared, throwing himself on the couch and displacing several cushions.

Priya glanced up but didn't comment.

"I mean, I shouldn't even think about it."

Seeing as Priya hadn't exactly objected to listening as he spoke his mind, in fact she had insisted on it, Rohit continued. "It would tick Naina off like nothing else. But it's not as if she isn't already upset with me." He turned to Priya desperately. "Are you getting this? I'm having a moral crisis, this doesn't happen real often."

Priya nodded, "I'll put it on the calendar. What's wrong?"

Rohit stared at the ceiling and then Priya. "I didn't mean to make a mess of this, and I don't know what to do now."

"What did Naina say?"

"She isn't talking to me."

"Not even when you told her about Aman?"

"I haven't told her."

Priya dropped the chart she'd been working on, and it landed hard on her desk. "Please say that again."

"She doesn't know, Aman asked me not to let anyone else know until he said so, and since he's not talking to me, I don't want to make him even more upset."

"I don't know if you could do that if you tried," Priya said and then shook her head. "No, I'm sure you could find a way." She took off her glasses and frowned.

"What do you think I should do?"

"Make a decision," Priya said.

"I don't want to make the wrong one."

"Well, you can't keep on like this."

"I know that."

"You said that Aman is your best friend. How long have you known him?"

"Since I went to college. We went to the same university, and he took me home that first winter break to meet his mother. Next time I took him to see my family."

"Sounds nice."

"It was."

"And you've always been close?"

"We have."

"You knew he was sick?"

"I did." Priya smiled. "Aman used to tell me that he was my patient before I had any idea what I was doing. He put up with a lot of my mistakes as I was learning."

"But you really were his doctor, when he got sick."

"He wouldn't go to anyone else. Mr. Patel, all of this should be coming from Aman. Even if you think he doesn't want to talk to you, don't let him put you off. By now I would think you knew how to handle the stubborn people you care for."

"I was never too good at getting around Aman."

"Neither am I," Priya smiled. "I've kept at it."

"Aman told you what happened?"

"Some of it. He protects his friends, even when they should be told some things."

In other words, she didn't know what Rohit and Aman had fought about, and Aman was willing to let it go, for Rohit's sake. He felt the same fury that had overcome him when he found out that Aman was alive, well, and thought he should be absent from the lives of people who loved him.

"He's not always right about that," Rohit said, and got up. "You have to admit that much."

"What he wants is for people to be happy."

"That's for them to decide."

"It hurts to watch the ones you love suffer, and Aman has always done whatever he could to turn the tide of misfortune."

"What about his problems?"

"They've never been anything he could change," Priya said.

"Until he left us."

"He left everyone once and he could do it again, will do it if you don't decide that what you want is for him to stay."

"It is."

"Beyond a doubt?"

"Absolutely."

"Tell him so." Priya looked thoughtful. "Aman and my husband are likely having lunch together on the other side of town right now."

"What?"

Priya shrugged. "Abhay called this morning, and since I was rather upset about the situation you've created, I'm certain he and Aman are avoiding me until this is resolved."

That was as clear a dismissal as Rohit had hoped for and he took advantage of it. "Any idea where they might be?"

Priya tore off a piece of paper and scribbled on it. She handed it to Rohit with a sigh. "That's where Aman, Abhay and I go for lunch."

"Thanks," Rohit said and hurried out.

He recognized Aman from a distance and watched for a little bit as he and Abhay talked, then went up to their table.

Abhay looked up first and smiled ruefully. "You survived."

Rohit loosened his tie and took a seat between the two men. "I think I got off easy."

Abhay didn't look at Aman, but Rohit felt the impulse being checked. "No doubt." He continued eating and frowned at Rohit. "Aren't you hungry?"

Aman's plate had barely been touched, and Rohit leaned over and playfully grabbed a fork and was about to dig in when he got a smack on the back of his head. "Ask first, idiot," Aman said.

"That hurt."

"Well, next time, don't assume you can just take what you want." Aman held up the fork, but didn't look at Rohit. "Did you want a bite?"

"Yes, I would." Rohit waited, and then said obediently, "Aman, may I please have some of your lunch?"

Aman passed the utensil over, and Rohit smiled, had some, and then presented the next forkful to Aman, who rolled his eyes but accepted the bite. They finished Aman's lunch in that manner, passing the fork between them, with Abhay watching, but not commenting after Aman shook his head a tiny bit.

"So, I was talking to Priya."

"She didn't leave any marks," Abhay said, and laughed.

Rohit stared at him.

"I know my wife."

"She's always been sort of-" he and Aman looked at one another.

"Fierce."

"So," Aman sipped his water. "You and Priya talked. What about?"

"You, mostly. And her."

"The college years?" Aman smiled.

"Yeah, you too have known each other for a long time."

Aman nodded.

"When did you and Priya meet?" Rohit asked, wanting to hear it from Aman.

"We were in a class together, and she was very focused," Aman said. "A little too tense."

"You thought she needed some help with that," Rohit guessed.

"Obviously."

Not being able to imagine Priya going along with what many people wanted, Rohit thought that must have been some struggle. "How did you do that?"

"I'm very charming."

Abhay laughed. "You dragged her out of her dorm room at all hours."

Aman grinned. "It was the only way, she wouldn't let herself have a break."

"You two did more than get away from the books," Abhay said. "I've heard about some of those parties. Lots of people, drinking, and not a lot in the way of clothing."

"Sounds like the first time we went out to a club," Rohit said.

"It's one of his things," Abhay said.

"You went along with this?" Rohit asked.

"Not me, but there were plenty of other guys who wanted to tag along."

Aman smirked. "Some."

"Oh, you had a virtual harem after you," Abhay said, and Aman sat back, folding his hands on his stomach. "Priya tells me that the two of you approved each other's dates."

"Really?" Rohit asked.

"We had a system."

"Luckily I passed," Abhay said.

"You and Priya were right for each other from the start," Aman said.

"We never would have figured it out if you hadn't gotten after us to see more of each other."

"It just took a little time."

Abhay leaned in. "He's being kind. We fought him every step of the way, and I think Priya may have tried to avoid us both for weeks. But Aman wouldn't give up on us, and eventually it all worked out."

"I knew it would," Aman said, and stretched his arms over his head.

"Yes, of course you did."

"It just took you two longer to realize it."

"So you've told me. Us, repeatedly."

"Sometimes you need reminding." Aman was teasing Abhay, but Rohit could tell that he meant it too, and wondered if he was just learning to pick up on the difference.

Abhay gave Aman an exasperated look. "And you do it so well." He turned to Rohit. "Is he ever that way with you?"

Rohit didn't know if he should make a joke or side with Aman, and so he said the first thing that came to mind. "All the time. It's just easier to do what he says."

"It saves time," Aman said, and let Rohit take the last bite and then left the table for a minute.

"Do you think," Rohit said, putting the fork down, "Priya's still angry with me?"

Abhay smiled. "About Aman, or what you're doing with Aman?"

"I'm not doing anything, is that her problem?"

"I know better than to try and work out what my wife is thinking, it's enough to know when to listen and when to take action. This is one of those times. You have to make up your mind, Rohit, what do you want, and what are you willing to do to get it?"

Rohit folded his napkin into progressively smaller shapes and spoke without looking up at Abhay. "I don't know what he wants anymore. I used to, or I thought I did, and it turns out that what Aman says and does may not have a thing to do with what he's thinking. He can fool everyone and to him, there's nothing wrong with that."

Abhay pushed his plate away and grinned. "That's Aman, and he's not going to change. Can you deal with having him around and knowing that he'll think of you first?"

"What did you do? When you met him?"

"I thought he and Priya were dating, and they wanted a third."

Rohit stared.

"They weren't and they didn't, he and Priya aren't ever going to be that kind of friend to each other."

"And Aman wasn't hitting on you."

"You sound disappointed," Abhay said.

"No, I'm not."

Abhay eyed him. "I've seen Aman talk about you, and what you two just did? That was you making a move."

"I wasn't- I mean-" Rohit tried to make sense of what he'd been doing. "I just wanted to show him I wasn't freaked out."

"By Aman?"

"Yeah."

"Why would Aman freak you out?"

"We had a fight. Or something."

"I see." Abhay didn't ask for details, but he wasn't stupid, and could follow the conversation far enough that Rohit had to glance away.

"What's worse, the fact that you didn't go through with it, or that you considered it?"

"I did, sort of," Rohit said. He'd been drunk, but he could recall vividly how nice it had felt to let Aman hold him up for a second, and know that he wouldn't trade his confusion for that feeling, and he wanted to have it again.

Abhay was staring hard at Rohit when Aman came back to the table. "Thanks, Abhay, I'm going to head home."

"I'll come with you," Rohit said and smiled when Aman and Abhay turned to look at him at the same time. "Is that okay?"

"Fine with me, I'm just going to go for a walk, wander back to my place, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"No, I think I should go with you." Rohit didn't say anything else, but smiled at Aman and waited for him to lead the way.

Abhay stood, pulled Aman into an embrace and whispered something to him, eyes on Rohit as he spoke. Aman nodded, patted Abhay on the back and ducked his head a little as he pulled away. Abhay watched them leave, and Rohit knew, from the way he stood still and alert, that Priya would be hearing about everything they had said.

Rohit hurried to keep pace with Aman, like usual, and kept his head down while he turned the situation over in his head. He didn't know what it was like to know a loved one could only be cherished from a distance. For someone like Aman, who had few truly close friends, another chance at family had to have been a tragic near miss with happiness, and it had to have hurt. When he'd found out that Aman loved Naina too, Rohit had thought he would have to give her up, but it turned out he wasn't the stronger one, and he had watched Aman step back.

Now he was the one watching his own life, not sure if he should step closer to Aman or apologize to Naina for not giving her the chance at happiness with someone else because no matter what they tried, there was an edge to her smile that he had never been able to smooth out completely. He had done more than his share to make this mess, and he could fix some of it, starting now, he just had to say what was in his heart and show it.


End file.
